


These Swirling Memories

by UltimateAhoge



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Amnesia, I'll try for longer chapters, I'll update these as I go along, Leek head, Oliver is scared of Miku, Piko has pretty eyes, Rin likes the name Lucifer, Wow these tags make this look like a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateAhoge/pseuds/UltimateAhoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, my name is Oliver. Just Oliver. I'm 12 years old..and may I ask you something, since you've got taken the time to acknowledge me...where are my memories? Have you seen them anywhere? I can't seem to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Look he's waking up! Good morning! Or should I say afternoon sleepy brain!" 

"Rin. Could you keep it down? He probably doesn't want to bothered by you."

"Shut up Len! What do you know?"

"More then you know."

"WHAT?!"

Two bickering voices await the small blonde boy as he opens his amber eye, blinking sleepily a few times he yawns then takes in his unfamiliar surroundings. "H-Hey. Um..where am I?" 

The twins in front of him are to engrossed in their bickering to hear him. But another boy who is leaning against the wall does."Stop your bitching he's awake." He smacks the male twin with a tail that is a USB cord."Or you'll both get it."

They both stop arguing, the male rubbing his shoulder where the silver haired boy had smacked him, a slight pout showing."Yes Piko..." they speak in unison."Sorry new kid." They turn to the confused boy that is next to them."I-It's okay." He sits up in a criss cross position."But could someone please tell me where I am?" He undoubtedly is aiming this question at the boy leaning on the wall instead of the twins. Those two were to distracted to trust at the moment, he decides.

"You're in Kazoko village. I know that's not much of an explanation, but you'll live with it until we can show you the entire village." The silverette looks at him briefly then his attention moves to the door. In that small moment the blonde boy notices his Heterochromatic eyes and can't help but think how pretty they are. One sapphire blue, the other a bright forest green. He goes to feel around his own eyes self consciously then realizes something when his fingers brush against bandages."W-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYE?!" He panics. 

"Oh. When we found you it was all..uh...gone." The male twin rubs the back of his neck,his expression a nervous one."Nowhere to be found at all."

"Oh." The one eyed boy nods sadly. He started thinking about how different only having one eye will be. Not fun. He decides. ' But at least I'm alive.'

"I'm Len." The twin extends his hand for a handshake. But his sister slaps his hand her hand taking its place in the shake. "I'm Rin! What's your name? I bet it's cool since you're so mysterious and all! Like Lucifer, Lucifer is a cool name." Len looks at his hand where Rin slapped it another pout forming."Rinnnnnn that wasn't niceeee."

The boy with the heterochromatic eyes flicks his gaze over to the one eyed boy."I'm Utatane Piko. But I prefer Piko." He looks at the door yet again as if waiting for someone."What's your name then? We don't have all day you know."

"O-Oh! Right. I-I'm Oliver. Just Oliver." Oliver jumps a little almost forgetting to introduce himself."Nice to meet you three." He smiles a little.

"Awww Oliver ain't such a cool name..." Rin looks disappointed. Her twin rolls his eyes."His name is cool how it is. Nice meeting you to Oliver." He smiles brightly."It's been awhile since we've met someone new."

"Yes it has. Now what's important is that before leek head gets home we find out where he's from, and all that crap." Piko speaks up. "Leek head?" Oliver tilts his head at Rin confused.

"Oh. He's talking about Miku. She's a little excitable." The yellow haired girl nods."Where are you from? It can't be the woods." 

"I-I. Don't...know....I can't remember.." He answers his brow furrowing."I know I lived in a village!" The twins nod in unison."How about family? Do you have any?"

"Yes I do! A father,a mother,and 3 siblings!" Oliver smiles at this."They were great...I think? Some of it's rather hazy..."

"Were?" Piko accentuates the word."As in past pretense?"

"Y-Yes? I don't know!" Oliver crosses his arms."That's just the word that came to mind when I thought of them." He looks at the twins who have a thoughtful expression."Maybe Oliver is an Orphan! Can we keep him?! Please Piko!" 

"Well that was a little rushed don't you think? He's not an animal. That's not my decision either. It's Booze brains." Piko sighs."Unfortunately..." He mutters under his breath shortly after."We are all just going to have to wait till she gets home. In the meantime let's-"

He is interrupted by the door crashing open and a bright happy voice calling out. "I'M HOMEEEE!! HOW ARE MY LITTLE SHOTA BOY'S, AND SMOL GIRL!"

"Shit leek heads home. Brace yourself Oliver." Piko hisses.

"O-Okay then?"


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't help it. Oliver had thought this "leek head" was going to be a monster. He had imagined a giant leek with legs,arms,and lots of sharp teeth used for eating children or something of the sort by the way they were going on about it.

"Who's turn is it to stand in front of the door?!" Rin speaks quickly sticking her hands on her hips."It's not mine! I was there yesterday!"

"It's Len's." Piko speaks almost immediately. His expression still somewhat bored.

"NO! It's your turn Piko! I remember I was the day before Rin! Stop being a bad sport, and get in front of that door!" Len throws his hands in the air then points at the door. 

Footsteps are heard on the other side."I said hello!!" As the door opens Piko lunges to shove Len in front of it but Rin grabs his tail and uses the momentum of his lunge at her twin to swing him in front of the door where he is enveloped in a lung crushing hug.

Instead of the monster he was expecting Oliver sees a pretty mid teen girl with long teal pigtails and happy looking eyes that are the same color. He notices a small red "01" tattooed just below her right shoulder. "There you are! Hello Piko!" She grins rubbing the silverettes head.

"Hi,Miku." Said boy grumbles his arms stuck at his side's from the hug, Miku quickly releases him after one last squeeze."Hi Rin! Hi Len!" The twins both wave. When Miku turns around they both stick there tongues out at Piko and pull down their right eyelid, who just rolls his eyes sighing in annoyance at them and mouths.'I'll get you later' towards them.

Miku still hasn't noticed Oliver so he stands up."U-Um..." He walks over to the teal pigtailed girl and tugs on the back of her shirt a little in a rather childish way. She quickly turns around."What? Oh hello! Who are you?" She bends down a little. She's not super tall but she IS taller than him by a good few inches.

"I-I'm Oliver." He rubs his arm a little. Self conscious in this girls presense. She seems to radiate energy in a way, and it was rather unsettling to him at the moment."Nice to meet you.."

Miku grins."I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku. But Miku is what you can call me. Hatsune is too stuffy, I can tell we're going to be great friends Oliver!" She puts a hand on his shoulder staring deep into his eye. Her brow furrows a little and she looks over the small boys shoulder at Piko."What happened to his eye?" 

Said boy shrugs still a little pissed at the twins."We couldn't find it. End of story." He realizes he was rude towards Miku but ignores it. Because let's be honest. When you're mad at one person, chances are you're mad at everyone. But one should never be rude to Miku. Because she will not tolerate it. AT ALL.

"Excuse me? What was that?" She says a little too sweetly. Her eyes flashing briefly with a rather steely look. Which Oliver notices and he steps back a little sensing the mood change.

"I said we couldn't find it end of story." Piko crosses his arms leaning into his hip."That's all there is to it leek head. Nothing more nothing less." Smirking slightly he is obviously challenging her.

"Hmmm. What about an epilogue? Maybe a sequel? Did you even look for it at all?" She tilts her head to the left mimicking his pose except she puts her hands on her hips."And what was that you called me? Leek head? Well that wasn't very nice was it?"

"Yes we did look for it. You're asking a lot of questions. What are you naive or something leek head?" Piko says smugly knowing full well what he is doing.

"No I'm not naive. I certainly don't appreciate how you are speaking to me either. I will give you 30 seconds to redeem yourself, and apologize. 30,29,28..." She starts counting down, tapping her foot quickly on the ground.

Piko looks thoughtful for a moment as the countdown reaches 15. Oliver just wonders why they are all so weird. Partly because the twins are looking excited over the prospect of Piko being punished as you can practically see the waves of anticipation rolling off of them. "5,4,3,2,1! Anything at all to say Piko?" Miku smirks.

"Yes.....LEN WAS SINNING WITH GAKUPO!" He points at the twin who's happy aura quickly dissapears."Wh-Wha? I didn't!" His eyes are round and innocent and Miku believes him quickly grabbing Piko's USB tail."Nice try Hun~"

Piko sighs and Oliver imagines a funeral march playing. Miku drags him away by the USB tail, he mouths 'I'll remember you all in hell.' Before the door Miku entered in is slammed shut behind the two.

"Well that was awkward..." Len comments as his sister smacks the back of his head."OHOHO That was awesome!" She grins and runs over to Oliver."I can't wait to see the punishment he's going to get! He's always talking back! But Miku caught him this time of course, because you just saw that and all..." 

Oliver nods a little."Are there anymore people here? Maybe some that aren't so um..."

"Oh there are plenty of other people here! Let's go visit them!" Rin grins.

"You forgot to ask him if he really wanted to."

"OH SHUT IT LEN"


End file.
